


Tomo ni Sailing Days

by Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, JSTORM, Kinda, M/M, Space escort team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Impossible.“What? Takki, are you serious? You’re telling me that this man is two years older than me, that he has never been out of New Earth, and that he’s going to be our new member? You know that his language skills wouldn’t be enough to be part of a space team. With zero experience in space traveling or even being in another atmosphere than the New Earth one… there’s no way he’s fit to be part of my team!”“Calm down, Matsumoto-kun. I interviewed the guy myself. Take a look at his file, and you might change your mind. The decision is final anyway.” Takizawa then added with a firmer tone. “You will be responsible of training him and integrating him to your team. In three weeks, thefiveof you will be going on board of the ARA5h1 with a new client.”





	Tomo ni Sailing Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapetitchou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitchou/gifts).



> Dear lapetitchou, I hope you'll like the space AU I wrote with your first prompt in mind ^^
> 
> The title is taken form the lyrics of "Miles Away", and it roughly means "together on sailing days"

When Sho looked at his emptied office for the last time, he felt his eyes water a little. He wasn’t having any regrets, though. He had spent almost ten years there as a professor in intergalactic studies, and he had been around in Akatsuki University of Universal Studies for even longer than that. He was 37, and until recently, he had been a professor in one of the most prestigious universities of New Earth. He was also the oldest son of the Sakurai family, which was part of the New Earth ruling group, and he was expected to replace his father as a minister, once the latter would retire.

However, Sho didn’t want any of that. Ever since he was a kid, he had dreamed of stars, intergalactic travel and going to different planets. He was heartbroken when he was not allowed by his family to enroll in anything that was related to space travelling or even the interplanetary army. He was forced to start his studies with economics and politics, but he did a double major in intergalactic communication, mastering some universal languages he had already learned in school and learning new ones. He ended up specializing in intergalactic anthropology and communication, and apart from being one of the youngest and most knowledgeable professors in his department, he had been frequently translating texts from both old and new languages to the New Earth one.

Sho had a successful career, and his future was secured, but he wasn’t happy. He had struggled with depression in his early 30s, and even though he really loved his job, he had felt like throwing all his work and running away more and more. He had finally put an end to things after his father had started seriously talking about his succession, pressuring him into taking politics seminars and accompanying him to some meetings. Sho had broken down not even a month after starting, telling his father that he wanted to stop. They had a long family discussion, and his mother had been the most supportive, convincing her husband that it didn’t have to be the oldest of his children that would necessarily take his succession. She had also the been the one who had introduced Sho to his future job.

“Kitagawa-san was a friend of your grandfather. He owns a private space escorting and repair stations company. Your father used their services on the rare times he had to travel to neighboring planets.”

Johnny’s Space Transport and Orbiting Repair Mechanics (JSTORM) was luckily recruiting, and Sho had been selected after a series of interviews. He had resigned from his job at the university, and all his colleagues and students were sad to see him go, but they were happy for him, because they all knew about his dream to travel around the galaxies.

-

Takizawa Hideaki’s office was on the top floor of JSTORM’s New Earth headquarters. He was the director of the escorted transportation section of the company, and he was known for being a perfectionist and selecting only the best and most talented individuals for the escorting teams. He was currently having a meeting with Matsumoto Jun, the coordinator of one of his best teams.

“I have been searching for the additional member you requested from me, and I think I found a rare gem.”

Jun was looking forward to knowing the details, even more because his boss and friend looked very enthusiastic. The new recruit was probably someone amazing.

“I’m glad to hear that. Does that mean that we won’t need to hire a space translator anymore?”

“You won’t need any of that. Our man was a professor in Akatsuki Uni, and he’s a language genius. He is fluent in 36 different languages, and he can communicate in many more. He even knows languages from Old Earth!”

“Oh my! Has he already been there?”

“No. Born and lived here for all his 37 years.”

Impossible.

“What? Takki, are you serious? You’re telling me that this man is two years older than me, that he has never been out of New Earth, and that he’s going to be our new member? You know that his language skills wouldn’t be enough to be part of a space team. With zero experience in space traveling or even being in another atmosphere than the New Earth one… there’s no way he’s fit to be part of my team!”

“Calm down, Matsumoto-kun. I interviewed the guy myself. Take a look at his file, and you might change your mind. The decision is final anyway.” Takizawa then added with a firmer tone. “You will be responsible of training him and integrating him to your team. In three weeks, the _five_ of you will be going on board of the ARA5h1 with a new client.”

Jun sighed.

“When do I start?”

“Tomorrow morning. We will have a meeting at 8. I just sent you his file and the training requirements. Feel free to organize them as you like. I’m sure it will go better than what you expect, Matsumoto-kun.”

Jun went back home after leaving Takizawa’s office. He was still a little irritated, but he was curious about that guy that his boss had called a “rare gem” earlier. He sat comfortably on his couch and took his tablet to check the guy’s file. He got angry as soon as he opened it.

**SAKURAI SHO**

What the hell was the fucking _Sakurai_ family heir doing at a space escort agency? Was he recruited because of his connections? He knew Takizawa wasn’t that kind of person, but why would he assign that man to _his_ team? Sakurai was probably a pompous aristocrat like a lot of the people who usually requested for their services. Would he even be capable of handling the tasks he would be asked to do? Jun was already pissed off by the guy, but he couldn’t deny his impressive cv. He was indeed a genius in his field. At least they didn’t need to hire the space translator that has been accompanying them on some of their trips. The company translators never did more than their own jobs, and it was kind of a burden for their team, who actually needed someone to help for their other tasks rather than add more work for them as an additional guest. Jun started preparing the schedule for the following weeks.  He was going to make sure that Sakurai Sho understood the full extent of his new job.

-

Sho was at the JSTORM headquarters at 7:45. He was led to Takizawa’s office. He had taken a liking to the director ever since his job interview, and it felt mutual, since the man welcomed him with a very warm smile.

“Make yourself comfortable, Sakurai-san. Matsumoto-kun will be here in a bit. He’s one of our most competent employees, and he will be your team coordinator. He’s going to train you, and he might be a little… harsh and demanding, but I assure you that he’s a great guy.”

“I’m prepared for the toughest, so I’m ready for the challenge.”

“Working for the number 1 space escorting team is not just a challenge, Sakurai-san.”

The man who had spoken was standing at the door of the office, and he seemed to be mocking Sho’s last words. He came into the room and held out his hand, introducing himself in a very dry and cold tone.

“Matsumoto Jun. I suppose that Takki here already told you about me training you. You seem to be ready for the communication part, but this is only a small part of your job.”

“I am aware of that, Matsumoto-san. I will do my best to fulfill your expectations.”

Matsumoto looked at him with a smirk. Sho looked back at him and they had some sort of small staring contest that was interrupted by Takizawa.

“Alright boys! The meeting is done. Matsumoto-kun, he’s all yours.”

Sho followed his new colleague to a private room with couches and a big table.

“This is my team’s meeting room. This is where we discuss upcoming trips and plan for everything.” He then opened a sliding door that lead to some sort of walk-in closet, with mainly various suits and differently colored shirts. “These are our uniforms. We have different colors. Mine is purple. You will have your own _if_ you complete the training.”

That Matsumoto guy didn’t seem to take Sho seriously. It motivated the latter even more to prove him wrong. He was going to do this.

“I _will_ properly earn my uniform, Matsumoto-san.”

-

In the following week, Jun discovered that Sakurai Sho was far from being the pompous aristocrat that he was expecting him to be. He had the manners and perfectly knew his etiquette, and he was a very motivated student for everything else. He was two years older than Jun, but he never acted in a superior way, perfectly following his instructions, and memorizing the theoretical information he gave him at an impressive speed. Jun was starting to understand why Sakurai had been recruited, but he was still irritated by the man, acting cold and distant with him, giving him very demanding tasks to prove to himself that he was right to think that the man wasn’t adequate for their team. However, every single thing was perfectly fulfilled, and the theoretical training was completed without any incidents.

The second week was more about the practical side, with spaceship riding, emergency practices and dos and don’ts. They would be going around New Earth and its nine moons for the whole week, and they would be accompanied by one of the team’s pilots, Aiba Masaki. They hadn’t even left the ground yet, but Sakurai looked like a kid on Christmas, trying hard to contain his enthusiasm and keep a serious face – but mostly failing. Jun kept his strict instructor attitude, but he couldn’t help but find Sakurai’s smile and the emotions that could be read on his face like an open book endearing.

The man was having his very first spaceship experience, and even though he looked like he wanted to run around and admire the view from the large windows, he remained professional and followed the instructions perfectly. Apart from his visible enthusiasm, he was actually very natural in general, surprising again Jun with how fast he was catching up on things. He was sometimes clumsy with procedures, but he wouldn’t give up, and it seemed that Jun’s harsh comments were motivating him to do better.

Outside training time, Jun instantly noticed how Aiba had warmed up to Sakurai quite fast, joking with him like they were old friends, and answering every single question the man asked him about the ship and his job.

“I’m only the second pilot. I can’t wait for you to meet Captain! And Nino too! He will be able to answer your technical questions more than me, because he’s our mechanic. ARA5h1, our super deluxe spaceship, is his baby. He designed it, and captain decorated it together with Matsujun and I.”

Aiba would also tease Jun about his coldness.

“This guy acts stoic and all, but he’s actually the biggest softie of the team.”

“I’m not here to be soft. We have standards to meet.” Jun would answer dryly, but Aiba would giggle and continue talking to Sakurai.

-

Landing back on New Earth made Sho excited to leave it again. Being on a spaceship gave him the feeling that it was exactly where he was meant to be, and even though his instructor and colleague was still acting cold towards him and it made him a little sad, he was happy to have someone like Aiba on the team he would be working with. The latter suggested them to go for a drink to celebrate this part of the training successfully done.

To Sho’s surprise, Matsumoto agreed to go – Aiba did insist on the fact that the last part of training wouldn’t start before the afternoon of the following day.

“It’s mostly team coordination anyway. And some bonding. Bonding is important, and even though Captain and Nino won’t make it tonight, we can start with three fifth of the team, right?” He giggled, contorting his face in what seemed to be a tentative wink.

They went to a bar that wasn’t very far from the space port.

“I never had the occasion to ask you, Sho-chan, but weren’t you supposed to become part of the ruling people on New Earth?”

Aiba was already tipsy after a couple of drinks, and Sho could notice that even though Matsumoto was calm, he looked like he was also eagerly waiting for his answer.

“I never wanted to. Because I’m the oldest child of the Sakurai family, I had a lot of obligations, and I wasn’t able to take the path I wanted to, initially. I tried to make my father understand that I wasn’t interested in ruling by dedicating myself to academics, but he recently started putting more pressure on me. My mother helped me in convincing him that I wasn’t fit for the part. My younger brother is actually the one who’s genuinely interested in politics.”

“What did you want to do, initially?”

Matsumoto was the one who asked.

“I wanted to be part of the air army, or a space research team. I’ve always been fascinated with space travel and planets. I didn’t abandon my dreams since I studied anthropology, communication and languages, but I’m really happy I get to put all that in practice now.”

“You’re awesome, Sho-chan! Matsujun has always been complaining to Takki about giving us another member instead of a translator, and he outdid himself.”

Sho felt himself blush.

“I still have a lot to learn. I need to meet Matsu…the team’s standards.”

Aiba laughed, putting his arm around Matsumoto’s shoulders.

“You’re already great, don’t worry! This guy here is a perfectionist. He was born on a spaceship and been on the move ever since he was a baby, and he was actually asked by grandpa Johnny himself to join JSTORM. He’s a super elite, but don’t let that frown of his fool you!”

“Would you stop taking about my life, Aiba-kun?” He then turned to Sho. “I’m sorry, this guy’s a lightweight.”

“It’s ok. He’s a funny drunk. Way better than old politicians having a drinking party and trying to matchmake you with their daughters, granddaughters or nieces.” He then changed his voice to imitate one of them. “You’re a fine man, Sho-kun. Mari-chan and your children would be the perfect rulers. Or: Sumire is the only girl for you, Sho-kun. If you two get married, she would also have SS initials. And…”

Sho was interrupted by Matsumoto’s loud laughter. Aiba was already laughing from the start, but the other man’s unexpected reaction made Sho stop and stare at him with his mouth open.

“What is it, Sakurai-san? Do I have something on my face?”

“It’s just… It’s the first time I see you laughing or smiling. You’ve been frowning at me all week, so I though you hated me or something.”

“I don’t hate you. I just…”

“You probably thought I was an incompetent aristocrat who wanted to join a space team on a whim. I do admit I learned about the company through connections, because Johnny-san was my grandfather’s friend, but I can guarantee you I went through the interviews and selection process like anyone.”

The alcohol gave him the courage to say everything he had wanted to ever since he noticed the way Matsumoto was acting toward him during the training. The man looked at him with wide eyes.

“I… It’s true that what you said first came to my mind when Takki told me about you. I know that our director wouldn’t hire anyone through connections though. I do admit that I was skeptical even after reading your file, but you really are a competent person, Sakurai-san. You went beyond my expectations.”

“You know, your attitude motivated me to do better where I was lacking competences. I just really want us to get along.”

“Maybe you guys should start with calling each in a more familiar way!” Aiba suggested.

“I’m sorry for being an ass to you, Sak…Sho-san.”

“It’s ok, Jun-san. You’ve been a really good instructor.”

 

Sho had a slight headache the next morning, but he was looking forward to continuing his training, since he would meet the rest of the team later that day. He was also happy about the fact that things got better with Matsumoto, who was more pleasant when he smiled.

He reached the JSTORM headquarters at the same time as his instructor, who greeted him with a smile – definitely more agreeable – and brought him to the team’s meeting room.

“The others will be here soon. Do you want any coffee, Sho-san?”

“That would be great, thanks!”

They were sitting on the couch, quietly sipping their coffee, when the door opened, and two men entered the room. One of them was quite pale and looked very young, and the other was very tan and seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. Matsumoto introduced the first one as Ninomiya Kazunari, the mechanic, and the second as Ohno Satoshi, the main pilot and captain.

“I hope J hasn’t traumatized you too much! You can call me Nino, by the way.”

“Jun-san’s been a very good instructor. I really learned a lot during these past two weeks.”

Aiba came in right after, and they started their first team meeting. Sho was impressed by how coordinated they all were, in spite of the fact that each of them had a different personality, and he felt honored to be part of such a team. Matsumoto was the one who kept everyone together, organizing things and making sure that everyone was equally contributing to the meeting. Ohno wasn’t very talkative, but he payed attention to everything, giving a comment once in a while and moderating the discussion. Ninomiya was a real geek, talking mainly about their machine maintenance and constantly arguing about the budget distribution. Aiba was the risk taker, who always suggested creative ideas that weren’t always very sensible. Their colors were respectively purple, blue, yellow and green, and Sho thought they suited each one of them really well. He was looking forward to getting his own color, and he didn’t know how that would happen yet.

“Am I the one who gets to choose the color of my uniform?” He had asked Matsumoto by the middle of the week after the meeting was over.

“I was planning on talking to you about that matter now, but you beat me to it. The colored part of our costumes is actually a very special feature.” He opened the closet door, and Sho could notice some new additions to the clothes in there. “This is your uniform.”

He took out one of the suits that seemed to be Sho’s size.

“White?”

“For now, it is. But the fabric is made of a special material from Parad planet, and it will change color once you wear it for the first time.”

“Oh! I remember receiving some gifts from Paradian students. They’re always the most unpredictable products.”

Sho was now very excited about his uniform, and it made Matsumoto laugh.

-

Jun was waiting on the couch when the door of the closet was opened. The uniform suited Sakurai so well that it seemed almost unbelievable that he was new to the job. The vivid red color wasn’t surprising at all.

“I really like my color!”

Sakurai looked adorably happy. He turned around and Jun couldn’t help but notice the way the uniform pants hugged the man’s perfect, round ass. He felt himself blushing at the thought. _This is absolutely not the moment to ogle your teammate!_

“The color really fits you. The uniform too! Do you want to try the other things on so you can change them to your color?”

Jun went through the torture of his new teammate’s try-on session. He had been trying to deny his growing attraction for the man but seeing him in outfits that perfectly valorized his body was very challenging for his self-control.

-

His first official day of work had finally come, and Sho was a nervous mess. He had arrived at the space port more than an hour before the meeting time, walking around the ARA5h1. Ninomiya had given him a visit of the spaceship a couple of days before, and he really liked how the name was a reference to one of the Old Earth languages – “I know Arashi means Storm in my ancestors’ language.” The mechanic had told him “I wanted to make it clear that my baby is the best engine around.”.

Sho had been pacing for around 10 minutes when he was startled by an amused laughter sound. It was Matsumoto.

“I knew you would be here early. Let’s go in and get installed.”

They went to the staff quarters of the spaceship. There were six cabins, and one of them was currently used as a storage room – “Nino doesn’t use his room much either, ‘cause he usually doesn’t sleep or cuddles with Captain.”

Sho put his luggage in his assigned room, which was next to Matsumoto’s and they both went to the staff room after that.

“You need something to calm your nerves, Sho-san. Do you want some tea? Have you eaten something today?”

“Yes, please and no. I was even more nervous than now when I woke up.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine. You’re more than ready for this.”

With that, Matsumoto grabbed an apron from the small kitchen corner and proceeded to cook something.

“Oh! Matsujun’s making breakfast!”

The other three came in, interrupting Sho’s staring and daydreaming about his colleague with nothing but the apron on. They greeted them and prepared plates before sitting down at the table. Matsumoto seemed to be used to it, since he soon served a huge omurice that would be enough for everyone. The meal was absolutely delicious, and Sho didn’t hesitate to compliment it, making the cook blush.

“You haven’t tasted the fancy stuff he cooks yet.” Ohno looked fully awake for the first time of the day. “Jun-kun could’ve easily been a professional space cook.”

“Seriously, J’s cooking is a reason why our clients use our services more than once.”

“Stop it guys, it’s my job to please the customers. And I love cooking anyway.”

“You’re amazing, Jun-san! All I can manage is instant food.”

“That’s not good for your health, Sho-san.”

Sho felt himself blush under Matsumoto’s disapproving look. The erratic beatings of his heart weren’t caused by nervousness anymore.

-

In the following months, the team went through different clients and traveled to many different planets. Jun noticed how their new member fit in perfectly, doing his job as if he had done it his whole life. Sakurai’s languages capacities were impressive, but his ability to communicate and basically charm everyone was also a huge asset of his. He could get along with anyone, from every background or age. He got the best results when they needed negotiations, and he could also calm down their most demanding clients when they had impossible requests during their trips.

However, the most fascinating thing about Sakurai was the childlike curiosity he had when they were on planets that were new to him. He would make plans to explore them outside working hours, and he would offer the others to accompany him every time. Jun was the one who agreed the most frequently, since Nino and Ohno had already given up from the start because it was too tiring, and Aiba usually preferred to go “hunting for hot alien lovers” during his free time.

Jun’s attraction to Sakurai was becoming more and more difficult to handle, especially since it seemed to be mutual. He was more at ease with the team now, and sometimes, Jun felt like he was flirting with him. Attraction wasn’t the only issue though. Jun genuinely liked Sakurai, and what had started out as a small crush was now developing into uncontrollable feelings. Seeing the man smile and take all sorts of pictures in spots that he had read about, getting close to him for a bad selfie that he insisted on taking for the sake of keeping memories, hearing him talk in all those different languages with such confidence, all of this was making things hard on him.

Jun also made things harder on himself by asking language questions to Sakurai, who gave him all sorts of tips to learn the basic words to communicate in the planets they went to. In addition to that, he would send useful sentences on the team’s group chat first, and then to Jun in private, since the others didn’t show much interest. That opened a conversation between them that went on mostly in between jobs, and when they were in New Earth for more than a couple of weeks, they met up at their usual bar to have some drinks. They always had something to talk about, and Jun really appreciated the other man’s company and his knowledge, even though he sometimes wanted to just shut him up with his mouth and have some more _private_ activities with him.

-

Matsumoto was the only one in the meeting room when Sho arrived there – it was always one of them who got there first. They had received the details about their next job the day before, and it was the destination that he was looking forward to more than anything.

“I can’t believe we’re going to Old Earth!”

“After almost a year of discoveries, one would think that your enthusiasm would be lower, but you’re even more excited than usual, Sho-san.”

“Can you blame me? My second dream after the one involving space travel is to go to Old Earth. It’s such an interesting planet, and it’s where the majority of my ancestors are from. They didn’t know any other planets with life forms and humanoid inhabitants before the ultralight speed travel discovery.”

“Part of my ancestors are from there too. On my father’s side, there’s a mix of Old Earth and Inoshi, and my mother is half Paradian half Aquariian.”

“Wow! I only have some Inoshi ancestors from my mother’s side but it’s mostly Old Earth origins.”

“You’re like Nino. Aiba is almost 100% Illeanian and Ohno was born in Aquarii. His grandfather is an Old Earthian though. Still lives there with his Marsian wife.”

“This is why Ohno-kun loves water that much.”

“Yeah. If he hadn’t been in JSTORM, he would’ve probably become a fisherman. But the waterpoints of his planet were boring him, so he just goes fishing in whatever planets he can now. He doesn’t use boats that much though, because Nino gets seasick.”

“Those two are inseparable, aren’t they?”

“They’ve been together ever since their training days. That was more than 20 years ago.”

“You guys have known each other for so long! Makes me jealous.”

“You’re one of us now though.”

“I’m glad you fully accept me now.”

“I wouldn’t want things to be any other way, Sho-san.”

Matsumoto had an affectionate smile on his face, and Sho found himself mirroring it. Their moment was broken by the arrival of Aiba, who had brought snacks for their meeting that would most probably be quite long.

-

The client was a very rich heir, and he had been a real pain in the ass for the team, but the job would end after they landed on Old Earth. They had just entered the Solar System 0001, and their guest was asleep, so they had some free time before their work would be done. Jun was going out of the kitchen when he saw Sho looking out of the transparent wall that was facing their destination.

“We’re almost there.” Sho turned around and Jun noticed the tears going down on his face. “Sho-san…”

“I can’t believe I’m finally going to Old Earth. I went such a long way from my old life, and in a year, I was able to follow my dreams and have amazing experiences. Sometimes, it feels too good to be true, and I’m afraid to wake up and realize that it was all a dream.”

Jun got closer the other man, wiping the tears off his cheeks with his hand.

“Do I not look real enough to you?”

“You’re the most unbelievable thing that’s happening to me, Jun-san.”

“Should I make things believable then?”

Sho smiled and Jun cradled his face with his hands and kissed him tenderly and slowly at first, savoring the full lips and mouth that he had wanted to taste for so long. The kiss got heated and more passionate not long after, and they only separated when they were out of air, looking at the beautiful blue and green globe that was so close that it felt like they could grab it with their bare hands. They were still embracing each other when they continued admiring the planet that they were about to reach soon, separating reluctantly when they were called by their client for their last duties before landing.

The rich heir ended up being so satisfied with their services that he generously tipped them and gave them coupons for two free nights in any of the luxury hotels of the chain he owned all around Old Earth. Aiba, Nino and Ohno went to the closest one to the area they had landed in – the last two would spend the rest of the week at the latter’s grandparents’ place. Jun and Sho wanted to explore further, so they decided to use their coupons after getting tired of going around.

Spending their first day in areas that were dear to Sho gave Jun great joy. It wasn’t his first time in Old Earth, but he was seeing it in a completely new way, while enjoying all sorts of dates with Sho, because the latter not only bought him to monuments and historically important sites, but also to dating spots and unique food places. He had been a little shy at first, but he was now holding Jun’s hand with confidence, stealing a few pecks here and there. They had a whole week to enjoy Old Earth, and the newly formed couple decided to leave the last three days to relax in the luxury hotel they had chosen to use their coupons at.

-

“This is actually the city where the very first generation of Sakurais lived. It was close to the capital city of the time. There might actually still be descendants from the main branch of the family here.”

Sho was right. The hotel staff who took care of them was surprised when he had checked their IDs, stating that he was also a Sakurai, but that he had never left Old Earth. He ended up upgrading them to a suite that had a private hot spring bath, for his “cousin from space”.

“I’m so glad you’re a Sakurai now!” Jun sighed when they were left alone in their very spacious room. “I’ve been wanting to try Old Earth’s natural hot springs forever, but I didn’t want to go to the public ones, because I would get stared at.”

“Why is that?”

“Maybe you should strip me and discover it for yourself.”

With that flirtatious remark from Jun, the mood suddenly changed and Sho followed his instructions, kissing him deeply before starting to remove his clothes. It didn’t take him long to get him completely naked and hard, and Sho understood why his lover wouldn’t go unnoticed in a public bath.

Jun was beautiful. He had a really fit body that was entirely covered with moles. They weren’t regular ones, though, because they seemed to be moving slowly on his body like the stars that could be observed during the night on planets that rotated fast enough to give the illusion that it was the sky that was moving. He was also very endowed when it came to his genitals – more than any regular Earthian – but Sho kind of expected that, because he had also inherited those genes from his Inoshian ancestors.

“You’re gorgeous, Jun! I want to kiss every single one of these moles.”

“You can do that later. I need you to be naked too. Now.”

Sho was very turned on by the almost desperate tone of his lover, and he almost ripped his clothes off his body. He felt large hands grope his naked ass, and Jun’s hard body against his own.

“I love your ass. It’s perfect and perky and I’ve been wanting to touch it for so long!”

Sho chuckled and grabbed their erect cocks, masturbating them both and making them moan shamelessly into each other’s mouths. It didn’t take them long to come for the first time, but they didn’t stop there. Their Inoshian genes also gave them the advantage of having an almost inexistent refractory period, which made their coupling quite intense. It was very fulfilling for both of them, since they had multiple consecutive rounds during which they switched and tried out various positions.

Much later, when they decided to wash out the sweat and cum off their bodies, Sho discovered one more thing about Jun’s body: being of part Aquariian descent made his skin have a very interesting color and glow when it was completely emerged in water. In addition to that, even though he couldn’t breathe underwater like most of the people on Aquarii, he could hold his breath for a very long time, and he proved it by giving Sho a mind-numbing underwater blowjob.

-

“Congratulations on finally getting laid!” Was how Nino had greeted them as soon as they had stepped into the ARA5h1 before their departure. “I bet you guys fucked like Inoshian rabbits for the whole week.”

“Sho and I aren’t like you and Ohno-kun, Nino! We actually got to explore Old Earth.”

“And have nice dates.” Sho added with a dreamy smile.

“And fuck lots and lots!” Aiba added. “You guys are practically glowing!”

The newly formed couple was constantly teased by the rest of the team on the whole way back, but they could feel how their friends were actually happy for them.

They had another job before going back to New Earth, and during that time, Sho’s things were gradually moved to Jun’s room. They found out that they had a much better sleep when they cuddled together on one tight bed than when they were alone, and they planned on upgrading the bed size on the spaceship during their next break time.

They had a two-month vacation after this trip, and Jun and Sho were together almost all the time. The latter invited his boyfriend to join him to a party that was hosted by his old department in Akatsuki University of Universal Studies. Jun discovered there how much the ex-professor was popular, and he even had some sort of unofficial fanclub that consisted in old students and younger colleagues that admired Sho and called him “aniki” (big bro). One of them, a graduate student named Ueda, bombarded Jun with all sorts of questions, before he was stopped by a very amused Sho.

“Such a popular professor, Sho. The aniki club sucked all my energy away.” Jun sighed once they were back to Sho’s place – Jun was sleeping here almost every night.

“They’ve always been very… enthusiastic. They’re good kids, though.”

“They wanted to know whether I was worthy of their precious aniki’s love. Especially that Ueda guy!”

“Ueda-kun was my student ever since he was an undergrad. I was his advisor during his masters, but I left when he started his PhD. I guess he was the most affected by my departure.”

“Well, too bad for him.” Jun hugged Sho, lowering his hands to his ass and caressing it suggestively. “You left and now you’re all mine~”

Sho chuckled, planting affectionate kisses all over Jun’s face. He liked the possessiveness in his lover’s words.

“I’m yours, Jun. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
